


An Ending That Will Satisfy Them All

by Human_Being73



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Gen, Some angst, aaaahhhh, friendships, how to tag, mcyt - Freeform, not going to lie prob a lot more than some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being73/pseuds/Human_Being73
Summary: What if we paused the dream smp timeline and took a detour down another route. What if after Tubbo trialed his nukes Niki and Jack decided they needed to take it another step up. I came up with this entire story plot in the shower and my friend told me to write it here. I suck at summaries so basically Canon divergence starting at the nukes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me if I don't update, I have no life and no excuses, but we will all suffer together my fellow humans. Also these people are simply based off the characters the streams portray, nothing but the best to the streamers. Some characters may not be exactly how they are portrayed this is either because of plot reasons or my own forgetfulness.

The nuke didn’t kill Tommy and Niki was pissed. Tommy had done so much to her - to everyone. She couldn’t understand how no one could see it, even TechnoBlade! The person Tommy betrayed so many times couldn’t see her view on it. Jack was the only person she trusted with all the information at this point and even at times she questioned his loyalty. 

She hid in her library working tirelessly each day to finish it, she didn’t even know if she wanted to at this point. Building the library was a distraction from the chaos and evil of the smp; a place she could go to be alone and think. For the past week she has been trying to brainstorm ways she could kill Tommy writing them down into her journal, before only moments later realizing how terrible they were, scribbling them out in frustration. Today however she wasn’t alone. It was a week after the nuclear test, after showing Ranboo her base he started to visit her more frequently, telling her all the things he did and how much his memory was improving. 

Niki knew she should have been more careful with where she kept her possessions and how well she hid them, but she never got any warning for when her half-enderman friend would arrive. 

“Niki what’s this?” Ranboo asked. Niki turned around to see him holding her diary in his hands. Her eyes went wide with panic, shit, she thought, I thought that was in my enderchest. She tried to stumble out a response, but he had already opened the book, his eyes skimming over each page. “Niki?” He asked slowly “What are you doing?”

Niki’s eyes went wide with fear, her mind started to race, she tried to remember one of the dozens of lies she had thought for a moment exactly like this, but before she could spout out one of them he started to speak to her again “Why would you want to hurt Tommy?” 

“I wouldn’t - I don’t!” She exclaimed suddenly being snapped out of her trance and ran towards him snatching the book from his hands “It’s just some dreams I’ve been having.”

“Of killing Tommy!” He exclaimed throwing his hands up 

“No! No, of course not. It’s dreams I have been having in general, I wanted to write them in a dream journal. I remember Philza telling me at some point that if you start to write in dream journals you will have an easier time controlling your dreams. They’ve been scaring me so I decided that writing them down would be helpful.”

“Why is Tommy written in all of them then!” 

“It’s just - I - umm.” Niki took a deep breath trying to control her thoughts “I thought it would be weird to just write a faceless _thing._ And at the time I started this I was pissed at Tommy and I guess I just never changed it,” She paused trying to gage Ranboo’s reaction. He looked at her confused expression, “If it bothers you, I will change it if it bothers you.” 

Niki waited patiently for Ranboo’s response watching as dozens of emotions swept over his face faster than she could recognize them. Then they stopped at a face Niki thought - hoped - was forgiveness.

“No,no it’s okay. I get it, I mean Tommy did do some stupid things, as long as you don’t seriously mean any of it. I guess it’s okay.” He nodded 

Niki sighed glad that Ranboo at the very least would let it go for now. They sat for a bit longer, Niki carefully crafting more books and Ranboo quietly sang a mindless tune. Eventually he left, leaving Niki once again alone in her cave - no library. 

Soon she heard footsteps walking down the stairwell, she looked up to see Jack smiling at her “I have an amazing idea for killing Tommy -”

“Ranboo found my Journal.” Niki stated, cutting him off

“What!” He exclaimed, fear in his eyes “Where is he? Is he going to tell anyone? Did you tell him the truth?” 

“No, I think I convinced him that it was a Dream Journal.” 

“Thank God.” He sighed in relief 

“You said you had an idea for killing Tommy?” She asked 

“Well yes! I -” before he could finish the sentence a sudden thud echoed from the stairs, something rolled down the stairs, and landed on the last step. Slowly Jack walked over to it, picking up a sloppy crafted notebook. “It’s from Ranboo.” he said giving Niki a confused expression which she matched.

"It's from Ranboo?" She asked slowly 

"Well I mean it's signed by him."

"What's it say?" She asked reaching for the book. Jack shrugged and placed it into her hands.

_Dear Niki,_

_Hey sorry about earlier, but I had time to think over what you said. I know the things you said was a lie, but regardless of that I want to help you. I couldn't say anything at the time, because I fear that someone is watching me, but I think I know a way of killing Tommy._

_If you are interested Write back in this book and place it in a chest three dirt blocks down to the left entrance of your library._

_\- Ranbo_

"He wants to help us?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow "I thought he didn't want to choose sides?"

"I don't know, Maybe he sees things how we do. We should reply." 

"Okay let's not be this rash, it could be a trap.'

"It's Ranboo!" Niki exclaimed "he trusts me. He would never betray me like that and he would never write me a note like this unless he was serious." 

"Maybe it wasn't written by him." Jack argued

"I know his handwriting! It's him! Jack think a _nuclear bomb_ couldn't stop Tommy."

"Exactly Niki! A nuclear bomb couldn't stop him. So even if this wasn't a trap how could Ranboo have a way to kill him?"

"I don't know!" Niki exclaimed throwing her hands up "But we have been brainstorming for weeks and if Ranboo has even the smallest idea should we not at least hear him out!"

Jack sighed and sat down on the stone behind him. "You really trust him?" He asked rubbing his temples

"Ya, I do." Niki responded honestly 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Ya okay, I trust you and if you say that Ranboo is trustworthy and that he isn't lying. Well I'll follow you, but if this goes to hell I still get to say I told you so."

"Thank you." Niki smiled "I'll write back." 

"Okay tell me when he responds, I should get back to snowchester before they get suspicious about me being gone for to long."

The two said their goodbyes and Jack left. Niki smiled to herself sitting down at her makeshift table with a pot of ink and a quill. "I'm interested" She said aloud as she wrote it in neat cursive lettering. She smiled to herself as she placed the book into a chest where Ranboo instructed. She fell asleep easy that night, glad she would no longer have to lie to Ranboo. She only thought that everything was going well. Whether it was out of self preservation or something else entirely she ignored the thoughts telling her this was too good to be true, reminding her that Ranboo wouldn't do something like this. Maybe it was of insanity or the need to be heard she ignored the thoughts. 

Everything is fine, she repeated like a matra as she drifted to sleep. 


	2. A Shift In Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo has replied but suggests something that goes against everything Niki has stood for. She doesn't know who to trust anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All people in this fanfic are simply the characters each creators portray on the smp, I have nothing against any of them and I love them all!

When Niki woke up the next morning the first thing she did was check the chest above her base. She flipped through the book and grinned when she saw a new page full of writing. She quickly covered the chest back up with dirt and walked back down to her base. 

“I should wait until Jack gets here,” Niki said to herself as her fingers played with the edges of the paper, “but he doesn’t come by everyday what if what Ranboo has said is time sensitive,” she argued back. She sighed and set the book down on a crafting table, deciding that it was best if Jack was there to read it with her. Niki tried to ignore the book and occupy herself by mining out more of the cavern, but her eyes kept drifting back to the crafting table it laid on. 

As she sat down and ate her lunch she stared at the book, conflicted whether or not she should read it. By dinner time she was starting to get antsy, the book was beckoning her. She knew that she should wait, but her curiosity got the better of her. She set her dinner of mushroom soup beside the book on the crafting table and flipped through the to the newest page. 

_Hey Niki! I’m glad you decided to write back! Before I tell you anything I want to urge you not to tell anyone about these plans. That includes Jack. I know you’ve been working with him and you trust him, but I don’t. I’ve seen him around Snowchester and he’s been really close to Tubbo. Now back to the information, I was thinking, and hear me out before you judge how crazy it sounds._

_Tommy isn’t a good person and the only person that even came close to killing him was Dream. Now I know Dream was put in prison and I know you don’t trust him, but if you really want Tommy dead you have to consider your options, the enemy of my enemy, you know?_

_Now I know it’s insanely hard to break into the prison, but I think I have an idea. If you are sure you want to go through with this, reply and put them book three blocks under on the opposite side of your base._

Niki stared at the book with wide eyes, re-reading it trying to figure out if there was some double meaning. Ranboo hated Dream, he despised him, why would he suggest getting him out of prison. Niki tossed the book back onto the crafting table and started to pace around the room, speaking aloud and arguing with herself. 

“Okay, Okay.” She sighed “I trust Ranboo. Yes of course I trust Ranboo he has no reason to lie to me.” 

“Okay, pros and cons” She said grabbing a new book and quill

_Cons of getting Dreams help_

_He’s Dangerous and might stab us in the back_

_We could get caught and killed for breaking into the prison_

_He might be using us_

_Pros of getting Dreams help_

_He can kill Tommy_

_He is powerful_

_He knows Tommy’s weaknesses_

_He can kill Tommy_

Niki sighed and threw down the quill, the pros outweigh the cons, but she knew they shouldn’t. She knew she shouldn’t risk her last life to kill Tommy, but she wanted to. Before her thoughts could go any farther she heard the door opening above her. Quickly she scrambled to hide Ranboo’s notebook and her own, she placed everything into the chests and grabbed her pickaxe to make it look like she was mining. 

“Hey Niki!” Jack said his voice echoing through the room

“Hey Jack! What’s up?”

“Just checking in,” he answered looking around, as if to make sure no one else was there “Have you heard from Ranboo?” He asked finally 

“Uh, no.” Niki lied instinctively, her thoughts raced once those words left her mouth. Why am I lying to Jack? She questioned, I can trust him. Right?

“Oh okay.”

“Anything else?” She pushed trying to see if he had anymore information

“I mean it’s just.” 

“It’s just..” Niki prompted gesturing him to continue 

“It’s just I saw Ranboo and Snowchester today and, well I couldn’t get him alone to talk to him, but he made no effort to try and signal he,” 

“He what?” Niki asked “He is willing to break out Dream?”

“Well, ya” Jack mumbled looking down

“Jack!” Niki laughed “He was in Snow Chester, which is run by Tubbo aka Tommy’s best friend. Do you really think he would attempt something like that?” 

Jack was silent, contemplating it in his head, before finally nodding “Ya, np. You’re right that would be stupid.”

They stood in silence for more than a few moments until Jack's communicator beeped. 

“Shit. i gotta go Tubbo's wondering where I am.” He said apologetically

“Ya, of course. Don’t want him to get sus of u.” Niki reassured him

Jack nodded and started back up the stairs before pausing and turning around right before the bend “We are going to figure this out, okay? No worries.”

“Ya, I know.” Niki said with a small smile

_Jack hesitated before nodding and walking back up the stairs. Once Niki heard the door swing shut behind him, she let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. She rushed to her ender chest and pulled out her own Journal and simply wrote Who can I trust anymore? A long time friend or a new one who walks in and out of my life when it’s good for him? Which one is Ranboo and which on is Jack?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support on the last chapter. I'll see ya guys when I see ya


End file.
